Black and White Genesis
by Lone-WolF-Lightning
Summary: Inu and Kag find new friends in another world and get back to Japan soon after, What will heppen when they develop strong relations? InuxKag LigxDev IcexKing MirokaxSerj MirxSan Plz review


Black and White Genesis

Chapter 1

Red, white and green flashes appeared from the sky and fell towards the dark forest. Everything in the area became very quiet shortly after.

"Did u hear that?" a girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail stood looking at the flash. "I swear to god... I can smell a human..."

The other sitting around her looked at her funny. "Lightning... calm your ass down..." muttered King from the trees. "We need sleep..." he grinned and looked down to his fiancée Ice.

Miroka and Serj stood. "Let's go Lightning, we'll come" Miroka smiled and pulled Devil along too. Devil just gave her a death stare and shook her away. "Fine then... Let's go Lightning!" she pulled her hand and ran with her while being followed by Serj and Nightwing.

...Minutes Later...

"Miroka... Lightning get over here..." Serj sat on the ground close to a woman wearing odd green and white clothing. "I think this is the human but she has two scents on her... I think she has a companion." he sighed, picked her up, and put her on Miroka's back, sending Miroka to the ground. "Me and Nightwing will track down the second person... u go on and heal her." he got on Nightwings back and hit his backside getting him to fly. "Be back later!"

Miroka got up. "God damn it" she screeched picking the girl up. "She's so fucking heavy!"

Lightning's eyes widened. "Um... Miroka..."

The girls' eyes began to open. She saw them and quickly drew an arrow and pointed it at Miroka. "WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled and stumbled back a bit. "TELL ME NOW!" she looked hurt and was bleeding a lot.

Lightning ran in front of Miroka and the girl let the arrow fly. "Miroka... she's in shock look at her head..." Lightning pulled the arrow from her chest. Then slowly walked to the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you... what's your name...?"

The girl shook. "K... Kago... Kagome..." she began to cry. "Everything is so dark I can't see! Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroka was frozen; she slowly looked at Kagomes' bloody head and gulped. "Um... hello Kagome... what happened to you?" Miroka put her hand to Lightning's back and pushed her near Kagome. "Lightning you talk to her... I'm going back" she ran.

Lightning sighed and looked at Kagome. "So... your pretty screwed up, your legs are broken and your blind from shock... not to mention that huge gash on your head" Lightning started to heal Kagome's eyes for her to see. "You'll wanna stay with me for a while, u might die out here in another world" Lightning laughed and it sounded like a wolfs playful howl, shortly Kagome could see her.

Kagome looked at her ears. "Are you Hanyou?"

Lightning cocked an eyebrow. "A what? What are you talking about?"

Kagome looked at her tail. "Your half demon... Some human... some Demon..." Kagome got up her legs being healed by Electricity. "I'll come with you..." she mounted Lightning's back.

Lightning sighed. "Ur not heavy..." she jumped up into the air, about ten times as high as Inuyasha can go. Lightning looked at camp, which there was a battle was going on.

"Lightning, is Inuyasha there?" Kagome looked afraid.

"Yea, most likely... wh-" Kagome jumped off Lightning back and fell toward the camp below, she yelled Inuyasha's name and Nightwing caught her.

Inuyasha screamed for her and was after quiet.

Lightning landed and looked at Nightwing, who was holding Kagome in his mouth. "Put her down... and let Inuyasha go..."

Ice looked at Lightning. "Inu... who?" she looked down at the guy with the red outfit and puppy dog ears, she then pointed to him. Everyone looked at Lightning.

Everyone then sat down and looked at Lightning as she knelt to Inuyasha and healed his wounds. Inuyasha then grabbed her neck in confusion. "Where's..." Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha's face. "Kagome..." he looked up to her.

Kagome hugged him and everyone was quiet, Miroka clapped her hands together. "Ok... now lets talk..."

Devil sat up with Inuyasha blood on his sword and sheathed the sword soon after. "Where are you from Inuyasha..." he looked at him with a cold look.

Lightning went up to Inuyashas' ear and whispered. "He isn't in a great mood... please don't piss him off" Devil's face went soft when he looked at Kagome. He turned.

King and Ice put blankets on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sorry about before Inu..." Ice sighed. King wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean it... but Inuyasha attacked King..." she looked at Kagome then back to Inuyasha. "You want anything?"

Kagome nodded. "Can I have some water?"

Ice created a Ice glass with water in it and handed it to her and also handed them some Ramen.

Inuyashas eyes widened. He started to eat like a pig.

Kagome looked at the odd sky. "I'm not in Japan anymore am I... and how'd you get the ramen?" Kagome lay down.

Lightning sighed and looked at the sky. "I'll bring you home... you live in another world from me." she snapped and sparks came. "I'm going to bring you home don't worry..."

Kagome sat up. "It's not bothering me..."

Devil shot a face. "We can sense it from you... don't say you're not worried if you are..."

Inuyasha shot a look back at him. "Don't look at her that way you filthy wolf..." He continued the ramen, Nightwing came from behind him and knocked over the ramen and snorted.

After minutes King, Ice, Lightning, Devil and Miroka fell asleep, Serj and Nightwing sat awake looking at the stars and talking to Inuyasha who was holding the sleeping Kagome in his lap. "So... Your names Serj eh, what's up with the group?"

Serj laughed. "Dunno... I used to be such a dark person till I meet Miroka... who introduced me to these guys... now I'm a great person." he licked his vampire fangs. "Lightning the electric wolf demon, Devil the dark fire wolf demon, Ice the ice cat demon, King the wind tiger demon warrior, Nightwing the demon soul eater, Miroka the light fox demon and then there's me... The vampire wolf... the last of my kind..." he turned. "I love Miroka but she doesn't now it..."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome. "Yea..."

Serj laid on Nightwing and they feel asleep and left Inuyasha awake.

All Inuyasha remembered was Kikyo… and what had happened before Naraku hit him and Kagome.

Kikyo sat beside the weak Kagome as Inuyasha fought with Naraku. "Kikyo..." Kagome asked faintly. "Why are you protecting me?"

Kikyo grinned and pulled out an arrow. "Who said I'm protecting you... Kagome..." Kikyo had stabed her chest.

Naraku grinned. "Good work my dear..."

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo. "But... why..."

Everything became blank.


End file.
